Question: If $x \circledcirc y = x^{2}+2y^{2}$ and $x \odot y = (4-x)(y)$, find $3 \odot (-1 \circledcirc 0)$.
Solution: First, find $-1 \circledcirc 0$ $ -1 \circledcirc 0 = (-1)^{2}+2(0^{2})$ $ \hphantom{-1 \circledcirc 0} = 1$ Now, find $3 \odot 1$ $ 3 \odot 1 = (4-3)(1)$ $ \hphantom{3 \odot 1} = 1$.